


New Skies ~ The Journey Begins

by Night_Dreamer



Category: Celebrity face claims, Fan Made!
Genre: Ben Stiller - Freeform, Bill Hader - Freeform, Billie Piper - Freeform, Chris Hemsworth - Freeform, David Tennant - Freeform, Eddie Redmayne - Freeform, Emilia Clarke - Freeform, Gen, Halle Berry - Freeform, Ian McShane, James Mcavoy - Freeform, Kate McKinnon - Freeform, Katherine Waterson, Kristen Wiig - Freeform, Margot Robbie - Freeform, Melissa McCarthy - Freeform, Robert Downey Jr - Freeform, Rose Byrne - Freeform, Will Smith - Freeform, hugh jackman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9427865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Dreamer/pseuds/Night_Dreamer
Summary: Nadia Lawrence is a young British woman who doesn't seem to be having much luck with life at the moment. She has been living in America for quite some time now and for a while, things seemed to be alright...until she was fired from her job. However, on the way home that stormy night, she meets an American man named Winston. Winston decides to give her a job after finding out about how much she's struggling, and he introduces her to his family and friends. However, one night, one of Winston's friends sees a group of mysterious people...so, she called him and he decided to go and find her, bringing Nadia and his group of friends along with him. Little did the group of friends know that this was going to be the beginning of a huge adventure...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The celebrity face claims of the characters are in brackets next to the character names :) Also, there will be sequels to this fanfic. I will try to update this as regularly as possible...so, hope you enjoy it :D (This is my first ever fanfic too...so hopefully it goes well xD)

People say that life pushes you down for a reason. They say that it’s so you can come back up fighting, in turn making yourself stronger than ever...I don’t see it like that. Life doesn’t just push me down...it holds me down. I’ve tried to pick myself up so many times and I have came close to doing so, but each time life seems to just push me down again. I have no friends, no family and I have literally just lost my job. How did this even happen to me? The old me...the kind, special, courageous me...has vanished. It is nothing more than a small glow of white light at the very back of my memories, constantly trying to force it's way through...but I don't think that it will ever prevail. The skies above me are old, cruel skies...and with them they bring nothing but sorrow. My name is Nadia Lawrence and for the first time in my life, I am going to give in and say that everything is...well, rubbish and probably will be for the foreseeable future.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Losing your job can’t be the worst thing in the world, right? I mean my boss was always horrible to me. Surely this is for the best...but at the same time, it was all I had. I moved from Britain to America when I was about twenty two years old, hoping that I could start a new life here. I guess things just took a wrong turn. I haven’t had the best past, but I try not to think about that. It only buries me deeper in my own demons...sometimes I find myself struggling to keep my head above the surface...and this was happening right now. It finally hit me. I had nothing left. I stood in the rain, waiting for the night bus, drowning in my own thoughts. I thought that maybe when the night bus arrived, it would distract me and pull me above the surface. I was wrong. Sure enough, the night bus arrived and I stepped on-board...but there was no one else on the bus. I sat down and my thoughts continued to drag me under. How was I going to pay my bills? How would I find a new job without any help from friends or family? Would I be able to last even a month? The stress was taking over. I just wanted to scream out for help, but my own demons were preventing me from doing so.

I continued to slip deeper into the darkness when suddenly the night bus door opened. My thoughts were cut short and I was able to focus. I felt a huge sense of relief rush through me when my thoughts were broken - it was like a huge weight had just been lifted off of my shoulders. I couldn’t help but wonder why they were cut short...well, that was until I saw a man step into the bus. He looked about my age. After studying him for no longer than I couple of seconds, I looked out of the window again, listening to the rain smashing against the window. All of a sudden I heard a voice coming from right next to me. It was the man who had just stepped onto the bus. 

“We haven’t had a storm this bad for a long time...weather really is a crazy thing.” He gave me a smile after he had finished his sentence. “Do you mind if I sit here?”

I smiled back at him to be polite after hearing his statement. I didn’t really want to talk...but then I realised he had asked me a question. I stuttered slightly at first but managed to respond. “Oh - um - yes...that’s fine.” After I had the responded the man smiled and sat down.

“So you’re from Britain?” He asked.

I responded with a small smile and a slightly sarcastic tone. “What gave it away?”

“Oh, you know...just the British accent...and the fact that you carry a box of tea bags with you.” He chuckled as he responded. 

I looked down at my bag and a slight blush came across my cheeks “I just bought these this morning...I don’t really carry tea bags around with me all the time.”

“Ah, I know you don’t, I’m just messing with you.” He smiled, but his smile faded slightly when he asked me the next question “What brings you out so late?”

I felt a slight sinking feeling inside me when he asked that question. I think I saw it coming...but I didn’t know how to respond. The truth was painful but not only was it painful, it made me look quite bad...which was not good for a first impression. After hesitating for a moment, I realised that he was the only person who had been willing to talk to me for a long time, so I thought I’d might as well tell him the truth. “Well I...I was just fired. I made a mistake...my boss was at the end of the line anyway so he just got rid of me then and there.” I sighed, then continued to speak. “He never liked me anyway. I wouldn’t be surprised if he enjoyed every minute of it.”

“Well that sounds highly unfair...you seem like a hard worker...sounds like he should be the one to get the sack. Do you have another job to go to?” He spoke with a sympathetic tone. I hardly knew him yet I already felt like I could trust him completely.

“No...I don’t exactly have any connections...I was just going to go back to my apartment and try to find a new one online-” I suddenly realised that I had gone way past my stop. I was supposed to get off at least six stops back. I huffed. “Ugh, this day just gets worse!”

It took him a minute but the man soon realised what was wrong “Ah...you’ve missed your stop, haven’t you?” After pausing for a moment, he spoke again “You know you’re more than welcome to stay at my house, if you’d like? It belonged to my parents...but they passed it down to me and my sister after they died..”

I looked at him for a moment, trying to process what he had just said. Did he just offer me shelter for the night? This has never happened before...no one apart from my parents had ever shown me kindness. “You’d really let me do that?”

He smiled and nodded “Of course! I’d be more than happy to help. I can’t let you out in the rain again...and it sounds like you’ve had a pretty tough night. I have more than enough room.”

After listening to what he had just said, I smiled “That would be really nice...thank you so much.”

The man smiled once more “You are very welcome.” He held out his hand. “I’m Winston, by the way. Winston Sanders.”

I took his hand and gently shook it. I also smiled “Nadia Lawrence.”

“It’s very nice to meet you” Winston smiled.

“Ditto.” I smiled right back at him. No one had ever done this for me before...I couldn’t help but smile.

We continued to talk for the next ten minutes. He was telling me about some movies he had watched. One of the movies he had mentioned was called “The Avengers”, whatever that was. I had never heard of it before...but he said he’d show it to me sometime. As soon as he said that I realised that I had finally done something that I’ve been wanting to do for a long, long time. I had made a friend. 

About five minutes later, we arrived at the bus stop that was just outside of his house...well, I say house...it was more like a mansion. But a nice mansion, not one of those creepy ones like Luigi’s mansion in Mario Kart. Before we stepped out of the bus, Winston took an umbrella out of his bag and put it up. He made sure that I was completely sheltered first before he started to worry about himself. He was definitely quite the gentleman...and I found it very sweet. As we walked down the path to the front door, I looked around and saw flowers blooming in the front garden. This place was full of life. I wasn’t surprised though, for the owner of the house was also full of life. Winston took the keys out of his pocket and he unlocked the front door. It took us a few minutes but we were finally settled and it was time for him to show me to my room. 

As we made our way up the stairs, It was quite difficult for me to take everything in. This whole place was just beautiful. There were family photographs hung on the walls beside the staircase. It looked like he had such a lovely family...it just made smile. “I bet you and your wife really love living here, huh?”

Winston looked back at me then he smiled softly “Oh, I don’t have a wife. It’s just me and my sister living here...she’s probably in bed already, I’ll introduce you to her tomorrow morning.”

A shocked look comes across my face “You don’t have a wife?”

Winston shakes his head. “Nope - well, I did have one...but she left me for someone else.”

“Oh...I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to bring it up…”

Winston smiled once more...but it was a sad smile. “It’s fine, really.”

I couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. How could someone want to leave him? “Well...she sounds like a little nincompoop. It’s her loss. You can do better from the sounds of things.”

Winston chuckled after hearing my remark “I suppose she was a nincompoop, yes...and I’ll take that as a compliment. Thank you.”

After a few more seconds, we came to a stop outside of one of the many rooms in this beautiful palace. Winston opened the door and we both walked inside. I looked around and I honestly couldn’t believe my eyes. The chandelier on the roof seemed to cut through any ounce of darkness in the room...the closet was already full of clothes and the queen sized bed was neatly made. I think Winston could tell that I was shocked. A smile comes across his face “Do you like it?” 

“I love it...it’s perfect.” I smiled at him.

Winston grinned “That’s lovely to hear. Now I’ll leave you to it...just shout if you need anything. There are fresh clothes in the closet for tomorrow...Oh, and the bathroom is at the end of the hall.”

“Thank you, again...this really means alot to me.”

“You’re very welcome” He smiled, then he walked out and gently shut the door behind him.

I smiled to myself then went over to the closet. I took out a pair of pajamas and slipped them on. I then climbed straight into bed after turning the light off. I looked through the notifications I had on my phone quickly, most of them being spam emails...then I turned my phone off and put it on the side.

I finally tucked myself under the cover and placed my head on the pillow. I was so grateful that all of this had just happened to me...and I can honestly say that this nights sleep was the best nights sleep I’ve had in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, the sun was beaming through the windows. I woke up with a jolt. I knew that I must’ve had some sort of nightmare for me to wake up in this startled manner...but as soon as I woke up, I completely forgot what it was that I had the nightmare about. I passed it off as nothing, thinking that it was nothing more than a dream...but I couldn’t have been more wrong. I checked the time on my phone and realised that it was eight thirty, so I got up and slipped a dressing gown on, along with some slippers that Winston had left for me by the side of my bed the night before. I also realised it was Friday...which was always good. I loved Fridays. I made my way downstairs, and the first thing I saw was Winston setting the table up. He must’ve heard me because he looked up before I came into the kitchen. 

Winston smiled “Morning! I made breakfast...I didn’t know what you liked so I just made a selection.”

I was shocked to see that he had done all of this for me...but I was more surprised by the fact that he looked neat and tidy already. He had just gotten out of bed...but it looked like he had already gotten himself ready. He looked like what Disney Princesses look when they first wake up...Then there was me, with my frizzy bed hair and sleepy eyes. I looked like a hedgehog version of Gollum from ‘Lord of the Rings’. 

“You really didn’t have to do all of this...I owe you one.”

“You’re a guest. You don’t owe me anything…” He smiled again then he sat at the table. “Oh, and I have a suggestion for you.”

 

I walked over to the table and sat down in the chair that was opposite him. “I’m listening.”

“I own a shoe store that’s in town, it’s a twenty minute drive from here. I work there from Mondays through to Fridays, and it just so happens that I have a position open for any volunteers who are willing to work there. I was wondering if you would like to take this as your new job?”

I looked up at him, a surprised look on my face. “Oh my gosh...you’re being serious?”

He smiled with a small nod. “I’m being very serious.”

“I would love to! I mean...oh my-wow. You are a lifesaver...oh my gosh..thank you - how can I repay you?”

 

Winston chuckled after hearing my outburst. “You don’t need to repay me. I can’t just let a person out onto the streets alone with no job...besides, you deserve it.” He smiled once more, then he stood up. “I’ll let you use the bathroom upstairs to get ready, it’ll be easier for you than using the one down here. Do you think you’ll be ready by nine thirty?”

I nodded “Yes, I’ll be ready.”  
Winston gave a small nod “I’ll have to introduce you to my friends today as well. My sister is already at work...she’s an early bird. Perhaps I could invite them round to come and meet you...after all, you’re part of the team now.” He smiled then he walked off, making his way to the downstairs bathroom.

After he had left, I slumped down in my chair and smiled to myself. This is the best thing that has ever happened to me...he’s just so kind and sweet and - just perfect. I would definitely have to repay him somehow. He said that I was part of the team...and although I’m a little nervous about meeting his friends, I’m sure it’ll be great. I stood up and tucked the chair underneath the table, then I grabbed a slice of toast that had marmite on it and made my way upstairs. 

After about forty minutes, I was completely ready...luckily I didn’t look like hedgehog Gollum anymore. I made my way downstairs. The first thing I noticed when I came downstairs was that the front door was partially opened. I frowned slightly and made my way over. Outside I saw Winston. He seemed to be examining something on the floor. I made my way over. “Winston? What’s going on?”

Winston frowns ever so slightly himself “I’m not entirely sure…” He moved aside so that I could take a look at the pavement.

I looked at the floor myself after he had moved aside and what I saw was truly shocking...it was as if the pavement was rotting away...but whatever it was that seemed to be corroding the pavement was not like anything I had seen before. It was a pitch black substance...almost like...pure darkness...but that was completely ridiculous. “It’s...like the pavement is rotting…”

 

Winston nodded. “It’s not like anything I’ve ever seen before…” He looked at his watch. “Anyway, we should probably go before we’re late. I’ll have Andrew check this out later...he’s good with this sort of thing.” He smiled, then he made his way over to the car. I took one more look at the pavement, then I followed him. We both climbed into the car and he started to drive to his shoe store. On the way there, he was pointing out key features of the town he lived in. It truly was a beautiful town...everyone seemed to know everyone, and it was just a very happy place. I looked out of the window and I saw a statue in the center of town. It was a statue of a man. I looked at Winston.”Who is he?”

Winston looked at the statue, then at the road again “I’m going to be honest and say that I don’t know. I don’t think anyone is lucky enough to know. Every history book based on this town seems to include that statue. It’s definitely the most sacred thing in this town...it is most certainly important, but it’s history goes so far back that no one truly knows who he is anymore.”

“Oh...that’s a shame. He looks like he would’ve been a pretty interesting guy.”

Winston smiled “Indeed. Ah - we’re here.” He parked the car in a small parking lot just beside the building. We then both got out of the car and Winston showed me the way to the store. When we arrived, I fell in love with the place almost immediately. It was a quaint little store with flowers in baskets hanging outside. Shoes were on display in the window and overall it was just a very welcoming shop. Winston didn’t need to unlock the door as his sister was already there. 

When we got inside the store, Winston started look around for some paperwork. “I just need you to fill out a few sheets in order to make sure that-” His sentence was cut short when a young blonde woman stormed into the room.

“Where were you!? You’re late!”

Winston rolls his eyes. “And this is my sister, Sloane.”

Sloane glares at him. “Don’t you roll your eyes at me, mister. I may be younger than you but that does not give you the excuse to make me do all the work.”

Winston sighs “I’m five minutes late.”

“Five minutes and twenty eight seconds, actually.” Sloane states. That was when she looked directly at me. “Who is this then?”

I looked at Winston then at Sloane. I smiled slightly to be polite. “I’m Nadi-” Before I could finish, Sloane had cut in.

“What are you doing here?”

Winston steps in. “I gave her a job here. She’s going to be working with us.”

After Winston had told Sloane that, Sloane looked at me as if I had just committed a crime. She looked back at her brother again. “Can I talk to you for a minute?” At that, the Sanders siblings went off to have a quick chat. I was left standing in the middle of the room, alone. I felt extremely awkward just standing here. It was obvious that Winston’s sister didn’t exactly like me that much...but there was nothing I could do about that.

Meanwhile, the siblings were discussing the situation in another room. Sloane huffs “You can’t give her the job just like that!”

Winston shrugs “Why not?”

Sloane rolls her eyes “She has to work for it first, like we all did…”

Winston looks his sister in the eye “Oh come on...she got fired yesterday, she’s going through a really tough time...just give her a chance.”

Sloane seems to calm down a little when he tells her that I was fired. She thought that since I was fired, it was the littlest bit more acceptable that he gave me a job here. However, that did not change her opinion of me. Not at all. 

The next few hours weren’t the best...but it was obviously going to be hard at first. Sloane was just giving me a hard time...I’m not sure what her problem was, but I didn’t want to say anything just incase I upset Winston...and I couldn’t do that. Not after everything he had done for me. I suppose she was just a very protective sister...but that still didn’t give her the excuse to treat me like dirt. I was basically picking up after her all morning. She would knock old shoes off of the shelves and I’d have to be the ones to pick them all up whilst she placed the new ones on display. Luckily, it was lunch break now. I was just waiting outside for Winston with Sloane. She wasn’t speaking to me at all...so I just decided to start a conversation. “So...how long have you been working here?”

Sloane looks at me. She studied me, then she looked away. “Ten years.”

“That’s Impressive.” I forced a small smile.

“Yep.” She responded without even looking at me. 

I let out a small sigh and looked away again. Good talk. Luckily Winston came out of the store after that, so the tension wasn’t lingering for too much longer. Winston smiled at me. “You ready to meet the others?”. I gave him a smile then I nodded. He then smiled and nodded himself “Good.” He started to walk off. I followed him and Sloane followed shortly after me. It was almost as if I had some sort of disease and she wanted to stay as far away from me as she possibly could. I couldn’t understand why just yet...but if this is what she was going to be like each day, I was thinking about asking her later to clear things up. 

A few moments later, we arrived at a small workshop. All of the workers were walking out of the place for their lunch break. Whilst we were waiting, Winston told me that one of his friends from school worked here. That was when a man made his way outside. Winston saw him then he smiled “Dylan! Over here!” At that, Dylan made his way over.

Dylan grinned. “How has work been so far?” He spoke with a strong Australian accent, but he stopped when he noticed me standing next to Winston. A smile came across his face. “And I see you got yourself a girl! Good on ya, mate-”

I quickly jumped in before things got any further “Oh no, we’re not...I’m just...I’m a friend.” I smiled and held my hand out. “Nadia Lawrence.” 

Dylan smiled again and shook my hand. “Dylan Price. It’s great to meet you. You know, you’d be perfect for my little Win here. He’s a real gentleman-”

Winston jumped in. “Okay maybe we should go and pick up Addy now?” 

I chuckled and gave a small nod. “I think that would be best.”

Dylan smirked then he gave me a small wink, as if to prove that what he had last said was right. I liked this one...he seemed like he’d be a fun friend. Sloane had hung back whilst I was meeting Dylan. But when we got on the move again to meet up with another one of Winston’s friends, she started to follow us again. About five minutes later, we arrived outside of an office. This time, there was already a young woman outside. She saw our group and started to make her way over...so I figured that this was Addy. 

Addy seemed to be just as happy as Dylan. She made her way over with a smile on her face. “You’re all on time for once!” When she spoke, I could tell that she had a strong Spanish accent. I’ve never actually been to Spain before...but I’ve always wanted to go.

Dylan chuckled after hearing Addy’s remark. “And we got a little newbie here with us.” He looked at me. “Nadia, this is Adonia.”

Addy looked at me, a grin coming across her face. “Nadia...what a lovely name.”

I smiled. “Thank you...Adonia is a really nice name too. It’s Addy for short, right?”

Addy smiled and nodded. “It is indeed. I see they’ve already told you.”

Winston smiled. “Yep. So...where should we go for lunch this time?”

Sloane speaks up. “Shouldn’t we go to Arden’s restaurant?”

I figured that Arden must be another member of the group. So far, everyone seemed to be really welcoming...except for Sloane. I nodded slightly after Sloane’s comment. “Maybe I could meet him too?”

Winston smiled and nodded. “That sounds like a perfect idea. It’s about a fifteen minute walk from here…”

Adonia grinned. “You’ll love Arden...he’s a jokester. He’s even worse than Winston.”

I smiled. “Ah...well I haven’t seen Win’s jokester side yet.”

Dylan smiled. “I’m not surprised. He likes to make a good first impression...then once he’s known you for about 24 hours, he’ll show his more random side.”

Winston smiled to himself after overhearing what us three had just been talking about. He looked back. “You three ready to go?”

Dylan grinned, then he nodded. “Let’s do it.”


	3. Chapter 3

After we had been walking for about fifteen minutes, the five of us finally arrived just outside of a restaurant that was on the other side of town. Normally with towns you tend to get the nice side and the dodgy side...but that was not the case with this town. It was nice everywhere you went...not one person seemed to dislike another - well, not including Sloane. I’m sure she dislikes a lot of people...or it could just be me...but that doesn’t really matter. 

We went inside the restaurant, where we were greeted by a staff member. She led us to a table and gave us all our own menu...then she went off in order to show more people their table. Sloane was the first person to sit down. Dylan sat down next to Sloane, then Adonia took a seat next to Dylan. I sat down on the opposite side of the table. I felt that if I sat next to Sloane, she’d only make more snarky comments. Winston sat down in the chair next to me. Just as he sat down, a young man made his way over and sat in the chair that was next to Winston. Dylan smiled when he saw the man sit down. “I guess you’re on your break now too then?”

The man grinned then he nodded “Yep.”

Winston smiled. “Arden, I would like to introduce you to the new member of our group. This is Nadia.”

Arden looked at me then he smiled. “Hello!”

I smiled too. He seemed like a very happy person. “Hi!”

He chuckled. “You seem pretty cool. Have you just moved to the town?”

 

“Well...Win offered me a job in his shoe store. This is my first day...but so far everything seems really good.” I smiled. “If everything goes well with the job, I’ll have to think about finding an apartment here.”

Arden grinned. “That would be great. You’d be able to hang out with us lot that way-” He stopped when he heard the restaurant door open. He looked over and a smile came across his face. He waved at the person who had just walked in.

The person who had just walked in was a young woman. She was younger than me, I could tell...but not too much younger. She smiled after seeing Arden, then she made her way over to the group. “How are all of you today?” After hearing her voice, I realised that she was also British. She saw me sitting next to Winston, then she gave me a gentle smile. “Oh, hello. You’re new.”

“Yeah I...this is my first day here.” I smiled after finishing my sentence.

The woman gasped after hearing my voice. “No way...you’re British too?!” At that, she walked round and sat in the chair next to me. She took her scarf off and hung it on the back of her chair, then she held her hand out with a grin. “Astrea.”

I couldn’t help but chuckle. She was a very lively person...and I could already tell that she was a very friendly one too. I gently shook her hand. “I’m Nadia.”

Astrea smiled. “Pleasure to make your acquaintance.” She looked around at the group of people sitting at the table. “So you’ve already met most of the group then....you just need to meet Cassidy and Andrew now.”

Winston looked over. “Speaking of Cassidy and Andrew...where are they?”

Adonia steps in “Oh - Cassy told me she wouldn’t be able to make lunch today.”

Astrea nodded. “And Andrew is busy with work too…”

Dylan looked over at Winston. “Maybe she could meet them later on?”

Winston thought about it for a moment. “She could do...you’re all welcome to come round later. I’ll invite them round too so they can meet you.” He gave me a smile.

I smiled back at him. “That sounds like a plan.”

Astrea grinned, then she looked at me. “So whereabouts are you from?”

“I’m from London. What about you?”

“I’m from London as well! It’s such a wonderful place, isn’t it?”

“It is!” I smiled. “I’m planning to go back there one day. I just wanted to come and see what America was like.”

Astrea smiled as well, nodding as I spoke. “Ah, I see. I’m probably going to be staying here for the foreseeable future...but I don’t have a problem with that. I’m still living with my father - well, adoptive father, right now. I didn’t really have anywhere to go...so he let me stay at his for a couple of nights whilst he tried to find me a new home. I was only thirteen at the time. He was in his early twenties. But, as time went on we found ourselves forming a father, daughter relationship so he let me stay. I’m looking at apartments right now, the ones in town are really nice.”

“Oh, I think I saw the apartment buildings on the way here...they are quite stunning...and that’s really nice of him...luckily it turned out fine.”

Astrea nodded again with a smile. “Yeah. I’m so grateful that it did.”

I smiled, then just as Astrea had finished her sentence, Winston looked over with a smile. “They’re both up for a movie night tonight...are you guys in?”

Dylan was straight in there with his response “Duh. It wouldn’t be fun without me.”

Adonia chuckled after hearing Dylan’s remark. “I’d love to come.”

Arden grinned. “Sounds great.”  
Sloane just nodded slightly. It was clear that she wasn’t up for this at all...but I could tell that she was just going along with things to make it easier for everyone. Astrea smiled at Win then she nodded too. “I’ll be there…” She looked at me again. “Maybe we could talk about London more?”

“Sure. I’m up for that.” I smiled.

Astrea grinned. “Great!”

Adonia smiled, then she looked at the time. “I should probably be getting back to work…”

Dylan also looked at the time, realising how late it was. “Oh...yeah...me too.” He looked at Adonia. “Want me to walk you over there?”

Adonia looked at Dylan then she grinned. “Of course. I’d love that.” 

I couldn’t help but smile whilst watching these two...there just seemed to be a spark between them. I then looked back at Winston and Sloane. “Should we get back too?”

Winston nodded. “Yes, we should.” He looked at the others. “So we’ll see you round mine at about...seven-ish?”

Arden smiled. “I can do seven.”

Astrea grinned, then she stood up. “Can’t wait. I’ll see you guys there.” She waved, then she made her way out of the restaurant. After saying their goodbyes, Dylan and Adonia also made their way out of the restaurant. Arden then went back to work. Winston, Sloane and I started to make our way back to the shoe store. I felt a sense of relief rush through me as we started to walk back to the store. I had been so nervous about meeting Win’s friends...but it turned out to go really well in the end. I was actually quite excited to meet Andrew and Cassidy. It was almost as if life had given me the chance to start over...to find a new group of people that I could really bond with...and so far, things were just fine. 

When we arrived back at the shoe store, the three of us got back to work again. However, these hours seemed to go quicker than the hours in the morning...perhaps it was because I wasn’t as nervous anymore. I mean sure, Sloane clearly has a problem with me...but that’s only one out of ten people...and I’m sure that if I maybe talk to her some more, she’ll come through. Maybe she really isn’t that bad…but, only time will tell.


	4. Chapter 4

Sure enough, everyone arrived eventually. Well, almost everyone. We were all sitting in Winston’s living room. Not one ounce of darkness was present in the room. The glistening chandelier hanging from the ceiling seemed to cast out all shadows...and for once, I felt safe...and at home. Adonia, Dylan, Arden and Astrea had arrived. We were just waiting for Andrew and Cassidy now. Sloane still hadn’t made the attempt to speak to me yet. I was starting to think that it would probably have to be me that made the first move. Just as I was about to make my way over to speak to her, the doorbell rang, and I decided to stay put for now. When Winston opened the door, he greeted a man - I assumed he was in his mid thirties...and I also assumed that this must be Andrew. After the two of them had stopped talking, Winston made his way over to me, as did the man. I smiled to be polite. Winston also gave me a warm smile.

“Nadia, this is Andrew. Andrew, this is Nadia.” Winston said, keeping his smile.

Andrew looked at me then he smiled himself and held out his hand “It’s nice to meet you.”

I shook his hand and smiled again “I’ve already heard a lot about you.”

“Yes, well, I suppose I am the most handsome one out of this group. I’m not surprised that they haven’t stopped talking about me.”

At his remark, Astrea rolls her eyes. “You’re really late...you know that, right?”

“I was busy.” Andrew replied. “And besides, Cassidy still isn’t here yet from the looks of things.”  
Winston frowns ever so slightly. “Yes...where is she?”

“Maybe she’s just caught up in traffic?” I responded, trying to reassure him.

To that, Sloane just gave a sarcastic “Pfft.” She then spoke up. “Traffic? In this town? You obviously know nothing.”

“Well, in case you haven’t noticed, I’ve only been here for a day.” I replied - a sort of patronising tone to my voice. She didn’t respond after that, she just narrowed her eyes slightly. I didn’t mean to sound horrible...but she was just getting on my nerves.

Winston was about to say something to Sloane, when suddenly his phone started to ring. He jumps at first, but then he reaches into his pocket and takes his phone out. He lets out a sigh of relief. “It’s Cassy.” He answers his phone. “Cassy? Where are you?”

I couldn’t exactly make out what she was saying on the other end of the phone...but from the looks of things, nobody else could either. Winston sounded confused as he spoke to Cassy...it was almost as if he was worried about her. This sprung concern and confusion onto everyone else in the room…even me. I didn’t even know the girl yet and already I was worrying about her. After Winston had finished, he hung up then looked at all of us. “We need to go.”

Adonia looks concerned “Where? Is she okay?”

Dylan frowns “What’s going on?”

Astrea, Arden and Andrew all look confused...even Sloane looked concerned at this point.

“We need to go to the town centre - by the statue...Cassidy has seen something weird. She wants us to go and check it out with her.”

Everyone looked at each other, then they all looked back at Winston and nodded. I also nodded, in order to let Winston know that I was in.

Something felt...off...about this whole thing. I didn’t know what it was, but it was at this very moment that I knew something big was going to happen.


End file.
